


Overtime

by orphan_account



Category: E.R., ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, NOT a/b/o; I don't like a/b/o, NSFW, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Tension, carter still abuses drugs here, ill update character tags as i see fit, patients have names for the sake of immersion, pretty deviated from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: horny doctors in denial of their sexuality fight over a girl and then some fuck ensues and then feelings get thrown around then more fucking then... oh shit!
Relationships: Carol Hathaway/Doug Ross, Elizabeth Corday/Mark Greene, John Carter/Abby Lockhart, John Carter/Luka Kovač, Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver, Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drug abuse

John Carter sipped a cup coffee in the lounge, but it wasn't enough, he needed a fix. His leg bounced rapidly and his arms felt sort of weak. He relapsed about a week ago and hasn't been able to kick it since; it was a stressful night. He had lost 2 patients in the trauma rooms, and shortly after the second patient coded and was pronounced, he banged his hand in a door. That was the last straw for him, he had sneaked some Fentanyl after about an hour of what was essentially just pouting. After that night he nabbed any kind of pain killer he could get.

Carter's thoughts were interrupted by Carol Hathaway coming in, "Carter they need you in trauma one." she said calmly. Thus, the doctor got up and walked briskly towards the trauma room. This was the first trauma they've had in about two days and it just so conveniently happened while John was experiencing minor withdrawals. This is going to be a doozy. He approached the trauma room and said distinctly, "Okay, what's the bullet?" He pulled his stethoscope off his neck and checked for lateral breath sounds in the incapacitated human. Nurse Abby Lockheart, one of the best women that he's ever lain eyes upon, spoke up, "Geoffrey Willis, 47 year old male, GSW to the neck." Her voice seemed raspy, like she had a slight cold. Dr. Carter nodded. He sighed, "Well, get a blood culture; pulse ox; chem 7; chest film; and a urine di-"

Suddenly the heart monitor went off.

**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**

"He's in V-fib!" said Carol Hathaway loud and clear. Carter fumbled around for a moment and climbed atop the patient, "Starting chest compressions! Give him 5 of atropine!" and after about 3 minutes of chest compressions, they resorted to the defibrillator. "CLEAR!" shouted Carter. This process was repeated several times to no avail. John put down the paddles and pulled off his gloves, "Time of death: 10 on the dot."

After everyone left the trauma and the body was taken to the morgue, John was left to clean up. He glanced around and grabbed a needle with morphine and slipped it into his wrist, he pumped in half the dosage contained within the chamber. Everything was good now. He felt better. After this, the doctor cleaned up the scene and went out to admit. Aside from the trauma, today was a slow day. A case of gastroenteritis here, influenza there. Nothing special. He had time to relax with his good pal, Abby.

"Sucks we couldn't save that GSW. Did you call his family?" Carter spoke with a warm tone to his voice.

Abby looked over to him and cleared her throat, "Yeah. His wife is on her way to make an official ID."

"You okay? You sound like you have a cold."

"Yes, Carter, I'm fine. Just a sore throat is all."

John smiled to himself, he knew a remedy for her sore throat. Of course he could never say that aloud without making her uncomfortable. He didn't want to make any advances for Abby was still in a relationship with Luka. That bastard. He was taller than Carter, he had a sexy accent, and a chiseled face. As if he were a statue from Rome. No wonder she chose him over Carter. He thought about how big Dr. Kovac's cock must be. Dark, 10 inches, no 10 and a half, with decent amount of girth. He respected Luka as a medical professional but hated the effect that he had on Lockheart. John really liked her and wished they could have a relationship with her. "John?" Abby said, noticing how he had suddenly slipped deep into his thoughts, "Earth to Dr. Carter, hellooo??" This brought the young man back to reality, "Oh! Yeah?" The nurse smirked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"L- Y- Nothing." He felt a little flustered. He wished he could say: 'How much I want to fuck you.' But that would be wildly inappropriate.

"Hm, whatever you say." She walked away with a patient chart in her hands.

Carter rubbed his temple. He wanted to slump down with the strongest narcotics Earth had to offer and just veg out. Soon enough he noticed a tall figure across the room, staring at him. Luka Kovac. He looked away quickly, but there was no point because the Croatian man was walking towards him. He tried scrambling for a chart but Luka's hand was already on his shoulder. He whipped Carter around and got in his face, "Stay away from her, Dr. Carter. She's _my_ girlfriend."

John felt Kovac's hot breath on his lips and strangely enough, he wanted to lean in for a kiss. 

_'What the hell?!'_ John thought, _'Did I really just think that?'_ Though, he quickly brushed this off. Ruling it out as a mere impulse as a result of the proximity of the two faces.

* * *

Mark Greene set a patient chart for a Jane Doe at a bedside table and focused his line of sight onto the woman in the bed, "Ma'am, are you on any kind of medication?" The woman took her hands out of her tangled hair and bared her teeth in anger, "OF COURSE NOT!" She spoke in an offended tone, "MEDICATION DULLS THE MIND! I CAN'T TELL WHO'S PLOTTING TO TAKE MY BODY PARTS IF I'M ON MEDICATION! I LET IT HAPPEN ONCE, I WON'T LET IT AGAIN!" She jammed her fingers into her mouth and pulled her lips open, revealing a lower incisor, upper and lower canine, and two lower molars to be completely absent from her mouth, "I WAS IN A PILL INDUCED HAZE WHEN THESE PUPPIES WERE TAKEN FROM ME! NEVER FELT A THING!" Mark grimaced as he rubbed his temple in frustration, this lady could definitely use some Haldol. He leaned over to Yosh, and lowered his voice, "Jane Doe over here needs 5 of Haldol." Yosh nodded and went to go retrieve the sedative.

Dr. Greene sighed "A nurse will be with you in a moment ma'am." He got up and wandered over to the lounge. This was gonna be a long day. He opened the door to Luka and Abby sitting at the table, sipping coffee. They were unaware of the attending physician's presence.

"So, what's to be for dinner tonight?"

"Depends on when I get off."

"When do you get off, Luka?"

"I'm supposed to be off at 8."

"Well alright."

"How about steak for dinner... and for dessert: my p-"

Mark Greene cleared his throat and said "It's a nice day today, isn't it?"

Abby covered her mouth, a blush spreading across her face while Luka looked at the ground in embarrassment. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "The weather is lovely." Mark looked at the couple and smiled humorously and proceeded to exit the lounge.

"Did you really have to say that here and now?" She snipped at Luka. He threw his hands up in the air defensively, "Hey! I was just trying to shake things up! Talking dirty!"

"What good that did!" She got up and made her way out of then lounge to go work triage. The relationship between the doctor and nurse had been on hair's end for months now. Every day their tolerance for each other weakened little by little. John eyed Abby as she stormed through the hallway. To John, she was the most beautiful girl, even when mad. He figured she was angry with Luka, everyone knew that their relationship was hanging by a thread. Kovac followed soon after, but not before he caught John gandering at Lockheart. He approached Carter, "Back off, she's still my girlfriend." He spoke in a stern tone. John smirked, that deep accent was like honey in his ears, "Clearly not for much longer."

"You think this is funny?"

"A little." John didn't think boyfriend/girlfriend issues were funny, but he did think it was funny how pissed Luka was. Funny in a strange way, like he wanted to tease Luka some more just so he'll nip at Carter more.

Luka ran his fingers through his hair, a desperate attempting at fidgeting to keep from punching Carter. What's his problem? Why'd he take amusement in any of this? Their eyes burned into each other. "Mad?" John said a smug grin. There it was, what a twat. Luka left-hooked John in the face with enough force to make John nearly tip over. "Fuck you! Penis-face!" Kovac said sternly.

"It's dickface! And fuck you too!" John groaned as he rubbed the split skin on his cheek. They glared at one another, without breaking eye contact. Luka could see something in John's eyes, something that wasn't anger, an almost longing. But for what? He didn't know, but it sure felt-- dare he say-- nearly erotic. Obviously the commotion drew the attention of everyone in the hallway, it was deathly quiet, except for the footsteps of Lady Death herself: Kerry Weaver.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She shouted into the scene. She spotted the two tall men, ruffled up, in the middle of everything. Luka huffed, "Nothing." As he walked away from the scene. John felt hot all over, the shock of being punched rendered on his face. He knew the foreign man was agitated but not so much as to sock him, especially not the face. Kerry looked angry as hell, "Carter, what happened?" The man rubbed his jaw tenderly, "I... I don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug Abuse  
> *****  
> June 2nd, 2020  
> 2:38 AM  
> Happy pride month!  
> \- a bi boy
> 
> ALSO BLACK LIVES MATTER, FUCK COPS!!

John gawked in the mirror at the large, fist sized bruise on the left side of his face that was a result of yesterday's quarrel. It was sore and his jaw hurt. Nothing a little paracetamol (that he shamelessly nabbed off of a deceased patient) couldn't fix. He popped a pill and washed it down with a little coffee. Hopefully its effects would kick in soon. He contemplated for a moment, then took another pill. Just to take the edge off. The doctor then got dressed and headed out for County General.

He hopped into his Jeep and took it out of park. In the back of Carter's mind was Luka Kovac. Every time they locked eyes, even briefly, it made John melt. Everytime Luka said his name, Carter's stomach fluttered just a little. Oh, and that punch, that was insane. Nobody likes to be punched, and this was definitely not an exception-- but something about that situation made the man's heart skip a beat. These feelings were deep-seated and barely conscious and John Carter wasn't fully aware of any of these thoughts. So most of this ran in the background of his busy mind.

* * *

Abby sat at the desk in admit, it was another slow day and she didn't have anything to do. Suddenly Romano came trudging through the halls, half a twisted grimace upon his face. "Good morning you parasites leeching off of hospital expenses!" He stoop in front of the counter and glared at Abby. She groaned, "What?"

"Somebody's happy to see me!" He frowned, "I'm here for a consult on intestinal blockage. Where's exam two?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and pointed down the hall to a door with a crack of an opening. "Luka is in the there waiting for you."

"Ah, the immigrant! Delightful!" He clapped his hands together and made his way to the exam room. He pushed the door open to reveal an older man, looking quite flushed, on the exam bed. Luka gestured towards Romano, "Ah, this is Dr. Romano, surgical consult. Dr. Romano, this is Mr. Jefferson." The flushed man gave a weak half-smile at Romano while the surgeon gave a brief, yet cold and sarcastic smile. At this the patient frowned, then turned to Kovac, "So I'm going to need surgery?" The Croatian exhaled, "Yes sir. You have intestinal blockage that, after reviewing your symptoms and x-rays, appear to be something that may require surgical remova-"

Dr. Romano interrupted with his malicious glee while looking at the x-ray of the patient's intestines, "Well! That's one fat tumor!" He said, not turning to face either man behind him. Mr. Jefferson choked, "A tumor?" He looked sorrowful.

Romano waved his hand dismissively, "I'll cut it out of you in no time. Dr. Kovac, you can be on your way, I'll take Mr. Jefferson up to the OR myself." With a nod, Luka swiftly exited the examination room and made his way to admit to see who his next patient was to be.

Once Kovac made his way to the board he noticed that it was virtually empty and he had no patients to tend to at that moment. So he decided he was to head to the lounge and take a nap on the couch, he'd been there for 26 hours straight, working overtime. He had decided to do this as a coping mechanism to compensate for the fact that after Luka's foolish stunt the day before, Abby Lockheart had broken up with him. "Our relationship has turned into a pissing contest between you and Carter!" is what the young nurse had said to the Croatian man. As he turned around he spotted Carter sitting in the chair on the other end of the enclosed area behind the counters. Fidgeting with a click pen, one hand over his face, Kovac assumed to cover the inevitable bruise from his 'momentary lapse in judgement' yesterday. John felt eyes on him, and he was correct; he took his hand from his face, revealing the bruise and turned to face Luka to make eye contact. It lingered for a long time, and Carter broke the silence after a minute, "What? Feeling remorseful?" Luka was drawn aback. The tone in the resident's voice was bitter but with a playful twang to it. Odd. He brushed it off, "A little."

"Hmph. Serves you right, hurts like a sonuvabitch! I had to p-" He pursed his lips. There would be serious consequences if he had finished that sentence. An admission to his renewed dependence on pain killers would definitely cost him his job and land him a room in the nearest rehab center. That was the last thing he needed now.

"You had to what?"

"Nothing."

Kovac rolled his eyes. _'Stubborn boy. A prick.'_ Abby walked by and Carter made an effort to greet her as she passed him, knowing it would irritate Luka. Abby just huffed out her nose. John noticed this micro-aggression and he followed her to the medicine cabinet.

"So..."

"So... what?" Abby said impatiently.

"How about we-"

"Okay, so you know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, John."

John crossed his arms, "Well you have been giving him the cold shoulder all day. I figured, the two of you broke it off, considering how much of a picture perfect couple you've been these past few months."

"White picket perfect." Abby shook her head and scoffed.

This made John let a goofy grin on his face, her sense of humor always had a morbid edge to it. She looked at him with a smirk, "What?"

"I love you." Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face. _'SHIT! FUCK! WHY DID I S-"_

"Yeah, I noticed." The nurse tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

 _" **OH FUCK! OH MY GOD!** "_ Abby threw her head back, _" **JOHN!** " _She bobbed up and down as John thrusted his penis deep inside her. The echo of squeaky springs filled the room between moans and groans. He began to thrust faster and faster, and she moaned louder and louder. _"Fuck- Abby, I'm..."_ She wrapped her arms around John as he sat up and buried her face into his neck. They both let out a loud moan as John ejaculated. Out of impulse Abby lightly bit where John's neck and shoulder meet sending a shiver up the man's spine. _"A-Abby!"_ He practically whined. She lifted her head back up and pulled John into a kiss as he pulled out of her. He broke it to pull off the now ballooned condom filled with his semen and tossed it into the bedside trash. He smiled at the naked woman resting on the bed, the moonlight highlighting the beads of sweat upon her brow, clavicle, and breasts. "God, you're beautiful."

Lockheart blew a strand of hair out of her face, "I know." She grinned and John chuckled.

"Funny too." He slipped underneath the covers next to Abby and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear the rain pittering against the window as he slowly dozed off.

* * *

_Two silhouettes highlighted by a bright moon, everything was hazy and had this bubbly feeling about it all. Carter couldn't see for shit but he could feel. It was a detached and surreal feeling. Like there was a body above him, hands touching him all over. Yet at the same time it all felt like air, a presence, rather than real touch. There was undeniably somebody above him, sitting on him, as Carter's back was against silken sheets. He 'felt' a hand caress his face and saw the head of the other silhouette grow closer. Before he knew it, their lips were intertwined. The body radiated a familiar sort of warmth. The kiss broke momentarily."I..." John began but was interrupted by the kiss resuming, this time with tongue._

* * *

John's eyes fluttered open. He felt strange. For a minute he didn't know where he was and all he knew were bits of his dream from last night. Tender touches, a warm body, a gentle yet passionate kiss. But these were barely fragments for him. He sat up and rubbed his face, taking a gander around the room. He was at Abby's. There she, Abby, was. Beside Carter, still asleep. The man turned to the clock on the nightstand, 5:32 A.M. He ought to be getting ready for work now. He slipped on his clothes that had been strewn about the room from last night's antics. Once he had finished getting dressed he leaned over and planted a soft kiss upon Abby's cheek and made his way to the front door and out of the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhh get into it  
> sorry my edits/updates are so sporadic, i lose track of thoughts and patience on and off

Luka stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed out to the ambulance bay, they were expecting a multiple MVA to roll in any minute now. He looked back at the hospital just to do something with himself but sooner than later he turned back around to the sound of rolling wheels. The first vehicle. An EMT came out with a gurney holding a small girl, "Leila Hawkins, 9 years old. Small head lac, complains of chest, back and neck pain."

The girl coughed, "I can't breathe..." Kovac pulled his stethoscope and put it to her chest as the gurney wheeled inside, "Bilateral breath sounds," He said to Chuney, then he looked at the girl, "I'm Dr. Kovac, I'm going to help you feel better; okay, uh-"

"Leila."

"Right. I'm going to treat you; okay, Leila?"

"Okay." The girl gave a weak smile. The doctor, nurse, EMT, and gurney pushed through the doors of trauma room one. Chuney started an IV and Dr. Kovac felt the girl's upper torso for any possible fractures. He applied pressure to her neck, "Does it hurt when I do this?" The girl winced, "It's sore." Kovac nodded. He turned to the nurse, "Start an IV, order a chest film, head and neck CT, CBC, chem 7, and dip the urine." Chuney nodded and left the room with the chart.

* * *

John tossed a bag of Demerol between his hands, thinking long and hard, was he going to regret the decision he was about to make? Probably, but he was going to do it anyways. His shift was almost over, he could stuff the bag in his pocket and...

"Hey John." Abby poked her head around the corner of the hallway to the medicine cabinet. He nearly dropped the bag as he scrambled to put it away. "Whacha doing?" She spoke inquisitively.

He gave a light sigh, "Just putting stuff away." _'Giving in.'_

"Need help?"

"No, I-I'm done."

"Well okay." She smiled, grabbed a roll of bandages and walked away. Carter tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the coast to be clear. He turned back to the IV bag full of Demerol, grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket then walked briskly to the lounge to pack up. He wasn't paying attention to the now and ended up bumping into a warm body, Luka Kovac. Kovac was startled and grabbed John by the shoulders to steady himself, "Whoa there! Oh, Carter." His lips curved into the ghost of a frown. Chills went up the American doctor's spine as Luka's hands made contact with his body.

"Luka." John looked away, "How's your MVA girl?"

"Fine."

Carter looked back at Kovac and directly into his eyes, "Do you mind letting me go? My shift is over and I want to go home."

"Oh. Oh, sorry!" He took and step back. "Listen, I want to apologize for, well, punching you. I stepped out of line the other day. Abby and I... Things haven't been so great between us and I care about her, that's all. I didn't mean to get defensive... Not like that..." His facial expression softened.

"Don't. I instigated it. I made you more upset then you already were, I should be the one apologizing; I'M sorry."

Luka nodded. How earnest of Carter. Come to think of it, he didn't know much about the man, aside from the fact that he has a crush on Abby Lockheart. He took a glance at the nearest clock and said to Carter, "My lunch break is in 30 minutes. Would you care to join me?"

"Umm..." John gave a gentle squeeze to the bag of Demerol in his pocket. It can wait, he figured. He decided this was an opportunity to get on Luka's good side. "Sure. Well I've got to go grab my things. Meet me at Doc Magoo's?"

"Yeah." Luka's shoulders relaxed as he watched Carter walk into the lounge. He didn't know where this was going to go, but he had a feeling it would go well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated to anything but,, stream orville peck

John slid into the table, his mind abuzz. What would they talk about? What do they have in common? His thoughts were interrupted.

"What would you like to order?" Spoke the waitress, pen and notebook in hand.

"What? Oh. Um, I'm good for now. I'm waiting for somebody." He folded his hands and gave a light half-chuckle, the way he said that made it sound like he was waiting for a hot date to arrive. Some date it must be to take place at Doc Magoo's. The waitress nodded and walked away. John sighed and gazed out the window across the street into the County General's ambulance bay. So much going on, it's like that simple trauma drop off area was full of life. People walking in and out, cars coming and going. Watching it from afar was almost peaceful. He noticed a tall figure walking out of the hospital.

Luka.

He felt his stomach flutter a little. Why was he so nervous? What is there to be nervous about? Before John knew it, Luka was sitting down in the seat across from him.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey-" _'Luka? Kovac? Fellow doctor? Buddy? Dude whose girl I took from him and fucked?'_ "- Dr. Kovac."

Kovac mumbled to himself, _"Why did I do this? We have nothing to talk about"_

"Pardon?"

"Nothing..." Luka said sheepishly, "Um... About Abby-"

"Really?" John furrowed his brow. He didn't want to be a part of this if all Luka was going to talk about was Abby.

"I just wanted to say: I hope things work out between you two." The attending rested his chin into his palm and looked out the window.

"Well we had sex last night, so I'd say things are starting out pretty good."

Luka turned back to John and frowned. John blushed a little bit, "Sorry." He said with a pang of guilt.

"No it's okay, I'm... I'm happy for you two," he nodded, "I know you've had your eyes on her for quite a while. You seem good for each other, unlike her and I." He wasn't really all that happy. He still cared about Abby. He wished that Carter would've kept that to himself.

John smiled. Falling into the rich, heavy accent of Luka's. It was like music in the air, or maybe that was the TV above the counter on the other side of the diner. Either way, John thought, Luka's voice was a warm welcome.

"Carter?" Luka sounded a tad uncomfortable.

John shook is head, "Sorry- I, I zoned out."

"That's alright..." Luka said, slightly confused. He took a swig of his water. _'Is he okay?'_

Carter put his hands together, "I think I should get home. I have laundry to do."

Luka nodded, and looked over to the analog clock above the kitchen door, "I still have some time."

"Right." John got up and nearly bumped into the waitress on his way out.

"Carter! Wait!" Luka put a hand up, the least he could do would be to thank the American doctor for having this chat. Despite its awkwardness.

"Huh?" John practically whipped around.

"Thanks for joining me."

"No problem..." The resident walked out the door and in the direction of his car.

* * *

Luka slung his coat over his shoulder as he walked to his carto go home. He noticed a figure hunched over, sitting on the curbside next to a vaguely familiar vehicle. The closer he got, the more defined the figure became and soon it was clear that the person was John Carter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He stood behind Carter looking at his Jeep.

Carter lifted his head out of his hands and looked up to Kovac, "Huh?" John squinted, the sun was in his eyes, "Luka! ... Luka. Um, Uh, my car wouldn't start."

"Oh, well I wish I had a battery or cables or something..." He put his hand behind his neck. "Sorry."

John waved his hand, "That's fine. I'll just hail a cab." He positioned himself to stand up.

"Ah. Allow me." He held out his hand for Carter to pull himself up with. With hesitation, John accepted the offer. "Perhaps, I could drive you home." He shuffled a bit, and looked into John's brown eyes, which were lit up by the sun, giving them an amber hue. "My ride is just a couple cars away."

"I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

John kept his hands folded in his lap as he sat through the wordless drive on the way back to his apartment. The sun was in it's prime, beaming down on everything, making for a hot day. Good thing there was no traffic, or else this ride would've been 15 times more miserable and awkward then it already was. John didn't know why Luka made such a kind gesture, offering him a ride home. Luka pointed to one of the buildings that was coming up, "This is you?" John looked at Luka then at the building.

"Yep."

Kovac parallel parked against the sidewalk and unlocked the doors. "Well, have a good afternoon." He shifted in his seat.

Carter gave a weak half-smile at Kovac, "Thank you, Luka."

"No problem." He glanced at John then at the road then looked back at John.

"Look," John began, "I want to apologize... Again. For all the times I've pissed you off and... Yeah."

"Really Carter, it's fine." Luka frowned a little. He wanted John to get out of his car and be on his way. Then, Carter stuck out a hand, "Friends?" Kovac lifted his hand and looked into John's eyes looking for some kind of message before placing his hand in Carter's. They shook hands and John could feel how rough Luka's hands were in comparison to his own. Not like John's hands were terribly soft but he wouldn't mind hands like Luka's cupped around his face. John quickly caught his mind wandering and silently recoiled at the thought. What was wrong with him? Why was he having these kinds of intrusive thoughts? Likewise, Luka was comparing _John's_ hand to his own.

 _'Nice for gripping around my waist as I slam my c-'_ Luka's eyes widened just the slightest. He chuckled a little. Catching that subconscious thought bleeding into his mind snapped him back to reality. He looked at Carter and then at their hands, which were still interlocked but no longer shaking. They had been like this for the better part of a minute. A long time to start shaking hands...

Kovac cleared his throat as he loosened and pulled his hand away, "I..." _'I guess I want to fuck you?'_ "I have to get back to work, my break ended five minutes ago." He sighed as he watch John realize that he was still in Luka's car.

He nodded quickly and choked out a "Right... Okay." Which unintentionally sounded rather sad. He then proceeded to slip out of the car without another word.

* * *

John collapsed into a dining room chair and buried his face into his hands, "What the fuck was _that?_ " He whined aloud. A light blush spread across his cheeks as a result of being so flustered by the interaction between the two men. It was beyond awkward, it was mortifying! Why did either of them do that? Why did John contemplate the texture of Luka's hands? Suddenly it hit him. He knew that feeling, it was a vague and fleeting memory but it felt like a punch in the stomach. Those were the same hands from his dream just the other night. The other person-- No, the other _man_ in John's dream was Luka Kovac. " _Oh my god!_ " John threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He had a sex dream about Dr. Kovac, right after John banged Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more sporadic editing, but I'm picking the story back up. So have fun reading.


End file.
